With increasing development of electronic and information industries, computers become essential tools in our daily lives. For example, computers can be used to process data in order to simplify and accelerate the work. Moreover, computers can be used to provide video entertainments. In addition, computers can be connected to the internet to acquire information.
Moreover, the modern computers are designed in views of the power-saving and environmental protection purposes. For example, after the computer has been idled for a predetermined time period, the computer enters a hibernation mode automatically in order to achieve power-saving efficacy. However, this power-saving method is not user-friendly. For example, in some scenarios, the user has to be away from the location of the computer and go back to the location of the computer after the predetermined time period. For operating the computer, the user has to wake up the computer from the hibernation mode by inputting a password for example. The repeat action of inputting the password to wake up the computer is troublesome to the user. Moreover, the computer in the production line testing system is usually used to provide test commands to the device under test and acquire the test results according to the feedback response of the device under test. If the test time is longer than the above-mentioned predetermined time period and the mouse and the keyboard of the computer are not operated within the test time, the computer will enter the hibernation mode automatically. Under this circumstance, the test procedure is interrupted.
Generally, two approaches are provided to solve the above drawbacks. In accordance with the first approach, the computer never enters the hibernation system according to the settings of the operation system (e.g., Windows) of the computer. However, this service is not provided by some computer operation system such as OSX 10.10.3 (Apple). In accordance with a second approach, a sensor is used to detect whether the user is near the location of the computer and determine whether the computer enters the hibernation mode according to the detecting result. That is, if the user is not in the sensing range of the sensor, the computer enters the hibernation mode. However, if the user is in the sensing range of the sensor but the user does not want to use the computer, the computer is still restored to the normal working mode. Under this circumstance, the power-saving efficacy cannot be achieved. Moreover, when the user wants to use a computer presentation program (e.g., Microsoft PowerPoint) to make a presentation for many persons, the user needs to frequently depart from the seat to make a report or explanation. In some other situations, the user has to temporarily depart from the seat. If the computer is switched to the standby state because the sensor detects that the user is not in the sensing range of the sensor, the user may feel troublesome. Moreover, the sensor has to be continuously turned on to achieve the desired function. Although the amount of the electric energy consumed by the sensor is low, the continuous power consumption does not meet the power-saving requirements.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an input module for switching the operation mode of the computer between a hibernation mode and a normal working mode in a humanized manner.